


Dreamscapes

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Violence, way to go Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has painstaking nightmares and Loki tries to help by taking them into Tony's nightmares to stop them. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know! I'm sorry. I should be working on The Hunt but really, I cant get it in me to work on it. For the mean time, enjoy this new story!
> 
> I just want to point out that I know this is an EXTREMELY short chapter. The other chapters will be four times this length. I just wanted to get this out there to gain awareness, yeah? Lame excuses later. The next chapter is where Loki will take Tony in his dreamscapes. Also known as, give me some ideas to use as nightmares for BOTH Tony and Loki! Credit will be given where due!

They woke up the same that they have the last couple of months. Tony screaming from a nightmare.

                “Darling,” Loki said as he lightly shook Tony trying unsuccessfully to wake him up from his terrorizing slumber. “Darling! Wake up!”

                Tony’s eyes flew open and he shot up from where he was lying on the bed and grabbed Loki around the neck; eyes portraying the worst fear Loki himself has ever witnessed. Loki remained lying there completely still until Tony realized who he was and released him.

                “Sorry. Sorry. Did I wake you again?” Tony asked.

                “Yes, but it is no problem. What was it this time?” Loki asked even though he knew Tony wouldn’t tell him.

                “It was nothing. I’m just going to-“Tony trailed off as he headed out the door to go to his workshop as he has done so many nights before. Loki blew out a frustrated breath and fell back down on the bed and brought his hands up to rake through his hair and forcefully rub his eyes until there was a white hot pain. It has been a year since the – the _incident_. A year since he first laid eyes on Anthony Edward Stark. They just hooked up at first. Discreetly meeting whenever they had the time. After a few months of that, they both realized it was absolutely ludicrous. They are still not public knowledge for obvious reasons. The Avengers understand that he himself was mind controlled and quickly accepted him after that but the public would not understand. It has been six months of living with Tony in the Avengers Tower. Every morning has been the same as this one. Loki never felt more useless. The one person he still has undying feelings for is in mental torment and he can’t help. _Wait._

                Loki ran down to the lab and stopped two inches before he ran straight into Tony.

                “Loki, I’m fine-“Tony said slightly exasperated.

                “No it’s not that. I think I can help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment your ideas as to what you think the best nightmares are for these two!


End file.
